Flash FM
«''Si crees que nadie te entiende, nosotros lo hacemos, Flash FM... música de mi generación''.» ~ Eslogan de la emisora. Flash FM, es una radio de Vice City, en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories . Fundada en 1971. Es conducida por Terri y Toni hasta posiblemente 1985, y solo por Toni en 1986, pasa música de género Pop de la década de los 80's. Canciones Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|right|335 px * Hall & Oates - Out of Touch (1984) * Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days (1984) * Michael Jackson - Billie Jean (1982) * Laura Branigan - Self Control (1984) * Go West - Call Me (1985) * INXS - Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) (1986) * Bryan Adams - Run to You (1984) *Electric Light Orchestra - Four Little Diamonds (1983) * Yes - Owner of a Lonely Heart (1983) * The Buggles- Video Killed the Radio Star (1979) * Aneka - Japanese Boy (1981) * Talk Talk - Life's What You Make It (1985) * The Outfield - Your Love (1986) * Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out (1982) * The Fixx - One Thing Leads to Another (1983) * Lionel Richie - Running With The Night (1983) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *thumb|286x286pxLaura Branigan - Gloria (1982) * Rick Springfield - Human Touch (1983) * INXS - The One Thing (1982) * Philip Bailey & Phil Collins - Easy Lover (1984) * Scandal - The Warrior (1984) * Alison Moyet - Love Resurrection (1984) * The Alan Parsons Project - Games People Play (1980) * Hall & Oates - Family Man (1982) * Pat Benatar - Love is a Battlefield (1983) * Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't it be Good (1984) * Phil Oakey & Giorgio Moroder - Together In Electric Dreams (1984) * Talk Talk - It's My Life (1984) * Missing Persons - Destination Unknown (1982) * Wang Chung - Don't Let Go (1983) * Gino Vannelli - Appaloosa (1978) * Genesis - Turn it on Again (1980) * Blancmange - Living On The Ceiling (1982) * Paul Young - Come Back and Stay (1983) Curiosidades * La canción Billie Jean (1982) de Michael Jackson, No esta disponible en la versión para Android, ademas es la primera canción que escuchamos al iniciar el juego. * La canción Running With The Night (1983) de Lionel Richie, Solo esta disponible en la versión para PlayStation 2. * La canción Self Control de Laura Branigan, no es la original de 1984, si no que es una version actual. * Esta radio es la que se convertirá 15 años después en Flashback 95.6 FM, conducida por Reni Wassulmaier hasta posiblemente 1999 o 2000, y por Toni en 2001. La diferencia está en que, aparte de Pop, Flashback pasa música Disco, Electronic y New Wave, y además de la década de los 80's, también hay de la década de los 70's. Si se toma Flash FM y Flashback 95.6 FM como la misma radio, constituyen junto con Head Radio (GTA,GTA 2,GTA III y GTA: LCS), la radio que en más juegos aparece (GTA III, GTA: VC, GTA: LCS y GTA: VCS). de:Flash FMen:Flash FMfi:Flash FMpl:Flash FMpt:Flash FMfr:Flash FM Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories